1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a noise reducing circuit, a noise reducing method, and a video apparatus which remove a rectangular wave component and a continuous pulse component from a noise component to output a single pulse component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an impulse noise removing apparatus, a large number of schemes which reduce impulse noise error detection in a moving image are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique which can determine the presence/absence of a single impulse noise component having a large change in luminance and included in a video signal.
[Patent Document 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-145802